After the 'Almost' End of Everything
by TheLoveStrukk
Summary: What ever happened to Nossida after he got sent to the Galactic Authorities?
1. Who and What

**A/N: Sorry about deleting my other story, I know u guys liked it . . . but I shall give u another 1!!! This just explains who is who. The story starts on the next chap. ;) so here ya go. And Did U See The New Episode Of MBC, 'Famous Four- Part 1'? Ahhhhhh! I MUST see part 2!**

**-Taylor-365**

**P.S**

**(After fixing)I just redid this chap cuz it was all messed up, and cathy rulz just reminded me about his other powers-thnx!!! =D**

Nossida Single

Sent to the Galactic Authorities For:Trying to follow his father's dream and take over Single town to turn it into an alien paradise. Also tried to destroy the MBC.

Present Goal: Get out of prison but has left his father's plan behind. Yet he doesn't know what to do now.

Powers

-Fly

-Shoot Lazers out of his hands

-Grow to get REALLY big

Taylor Bruzoni

Being Chased by Galactic Authorities for:She's the last of her species, and they want to try to make more of her kind. Also because they don't want her breeding with any other alien.

Present Goal: Escape from the Authorities and be free to do whatever.

Powers

-Shape shift

-Fly

-Read minds

-Talk to certian people telepathically (But only one person)

-Give others her powers but still keep them


	2. There Really is No Point in This

**A/N: **_**I like that boom boom pow, them chickens jackin' my style, they try to cova' my swagga' I'm on that next ship now! I'm so 3000 and 8, you so 2000 and late, I got that boom boom boom, that future boom boom boom, let me hear it now!**_** Sorry, I just LOVE that song! (Boom Boom Pow) ANYWAYS! This is the chap where it aaaallll starts. And for Jiing- sure! I'll try to send it to ya! Sorry this chap is so short!**

**Key: Telepathic Voice**

_**Nossida**_

_Taylor_

**-Taylor-365**

There Really is No Point in This . . .

Nossida looked around his boring jail cell and thought about the alien in the cell across from his. She was short and in her human form for some strange reason, and had a green t-shirt on, with some long jeans, a sweatshirt, and some converse. Her long hair was in a pony tail, down to her waist, strait, and had weird hints of green in it. She also had side bangs.

It reminded him of Elton, Cathy's cousin, with that stupid green leaf in his hair. It was so annoying for some reason! He wanted to just rip it out!

Her name was Layla, and she had come here for something that she did on earth. But Nossida thought that she might be the last of her kind, and the Authorities didn't know. She would just refuse to morph into her alien self. As he considered it she stopped pacing and looked at him in alarm. He just raised an eyebrow and mouthed the words 'are you?'

She just nodded and motioned NOT to tell them. He just 'zipped his mouth shut and threw the key away'. She smiled and suddenly sat down, closed her eyes, and consentrated REALLY hard.

Layla eventually stopped and opened her eyes.

_Can you hear me? _Nossida jumped.

_**Yeah . . . how did you do that?**_

_I can talk to people telepathically_

_**Oh . . .**_

_But only one person at a time. After I talk to one person, I can only talk to __them__ for the rest of my life._

_**You chose me? We hardly know each other!**_

_So?_

_**Whatevs . . .Do you hear their every thought?**_

_Only if they want me to. They can turn off their frequency if they want. Same with me._

_**So . . . you pretty much just gave me your powers?**_

_Yup . . . I can do that to. I've got Shape shifting, I can fly, read peoples minds, the telepathic thing, and if I wanted to, I can give them all to you._

_**But wouldn't you lose them?**_

_Nope I still keep them._

_**Cool. But why did you choose me?**_

_We're gonna need to know each other pretty well . . ._

_**Why?**_

_You'll see . . . try tuning off your frequency._

_**How do I do-**_

_Exactly. I can't hear __anything__._

_**Oooh! I can turn it back on!**_

_Yup._

Taylor looked out of her cell and down the hall.

_5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ._

Just then, the Galactic Commander walked to the center of the big room.

"Everyone, I am going to open your cells. I have some very big news. You may come out, but there is no point in running away."

_By the way, call me Layla, but my real name is Taylor. I'm the one they're after. The 'Last one of my Speicies' girl._

_**Oh, I've heard about you.**_

_Yeah , but __don't__ tell them!_

_**I won't!**_

"You are going on a ship, like the one on that strange show called Whale Wars on Animal planet down on earth." He then opened the cell, and they all walked out.

"Are we going to that stupid water covered planet?" one small alien asked.

"Yes, like I said, earth." the Commander answered.

_There really is no point in this . . ._

"You will all have room mates, since there are not enough rooms."

_**Oh, that's why.**_

_Yup._

"First pair, Nossida and Layla." He named all the other pairs, but Taylor and Nossida didn't pay attention. When he was done, they all lined up to board the space ship to earth.


	3. A couple weeks passed

**A/N: I LOVE watermelon! It's so good! I also love all the reviews from u guys! They r so nice!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**-Taylor-365**

A couple weeks passed

Throughout the ride to earth, Taylor and Nossida telepathically got to know each other so well, it's like they've been BFFLs since they were in diapers. They had a lot in common. Funny, because neither of them believed in the saying, 'Opposites Attract'.

Nossida decided to stay in human form like Taylor. They were escorted to their room and as they unpacked Nossida sang a quiet tune. There was a bunk bed, and Taylor had bottom as Nossida had the top. They both liked to sing, but they had never heard each other. Nossida's voice was like the voice of the guy who sang 'Don't Stop Believing' in the Glee Cast version, but younger.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break.  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
In case god doesn't show._

Let the good times roll.  
Let the good times roll.

And I want these word to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

Taylor joined in as he sang a little bit louder. Her voice was like the girl's in the same song but again, younger.

_One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

Ohhhhhh.

Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad  
in this crystal ball,  
It's always cloudy,  
Except for when you look into the past.  
One night stand.  
One night stand off.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night yeah and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers.  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers.  
Get me out of my mind.  
Get you out of those clothes.

I'm a liner away,  
From getting you into the mood.

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."

Ohhhhhh.

One more night.  
One more time.  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great.  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time.  
Thanks for the memories.  
Thanks for the memories.  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."

_Ohhhhhh._

Just as the song ended, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Taylor said. Just then, the door opened and a staff member peeked his head inside.

"We're gonna let ya' get used to the ship for a week or two, and then do the events or whatever." He said leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Kay . . ."

So a couple weeks passed and then things started getting weird. Taylor woke up and changed in the bathroom. She came out and Nossida was up and dressed.

"First 'Event' today." He said.

"Yeah, I think it was something that had to do with a tank and a narwhal." Taylor answered.

"You mean those whales with the long pointy tusk?"

"Yup." They walked down to the lower deck. Once they arrived, they stood in the small-ish group of criminal aliens. The Commander was up in front facing them.

"Ok everyone, we are about to have our very first event. A random alien will be chosen to go in a large tank with an angry killer narwhal. They will try to survive in the tank for 10 minutes."

"I can't hold my breath for that long!" one large alien called out.

"Have you ever tried? Because the average alien can hold their breath for at least an hour." He said."Any who, let's see who the wheel picks." Then, a big pinwheel popped up beside him with all the alien's names on it. He gently placed a hand on it and spun it. _Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick, tick . . tick . . .tick . . .tick_ one final _tick_ and he called out the name.

"Layla!"

"Crap." she muttered and Nossida frowned.


	4. Stupid Narwhal

**A/N: I'm not a very good hooker . . . . I thought that maybe you would be all like 'OMG! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?' but . . . well . . . yeah. Read the reviews! I'll try better in this chap! Hope u like it! It was so funny, we had year book signing at my school, and in everyone's book, I wrote 'I love you'. XD**

**Telepathic**

"_Say and think"_

_**T**__o__**g**__e__**t**__h__**e**__r_

**-Taylor-365**

Stupid Narwhal

Taylor hopped up onto the platform infront of the huge tank. The narwhal wasn't there yet, but it would be let out after she got into the water. She was still fully clothed, and still had her shoes on.

_**D**__o__**n**__'__**t **__t__**u**__r__**n **__o__**f**__f__** y**__o__**u**__r__** f**__r__**e**__q__**u**__e__**n**__c__**y**__._

"You may now get in." said the commander. She nodded and flipped in. She shivered. The water was _ice cold._

"How cold is the water?" asked Nossida, noticing Taylor's chattering.

"About thirty . . . . six." The commander answered.

"Thirty six?! That's freezing!"

"That's the only temprature the beast can live in."

_What's the temp?_

_**Thirty . . . . six**_

_Sheeesh!_

_**I know.**_

Suddenly, a big gate opened, and Taylor saw a large shadow zoom into the tank. A large shadow with a long nose. Then it came out of the depths of the dark corner. The narwhal was enourmous. Taylor estimated 10 feet for the nose, and 40 feet for the body.

It growled and rushed towards her. She doged out of the way in no time.

_Am I supposed to be afraid?_

_**I think so.**_

She just smiled as it darted towards her again. It just got angrier as it missed her again. This went by for about 8 minutes, but then, thinking about Nossida in the back of her head where he couldn't hear her, the tip of the narwhal's nose scraped a deep cut right below her wrist on the inside of her arm.

"_OW!!!"_ bubbles flew from her mouth as it came for her. She quickly swam to the side.

_**Are you ok?!**_

_Yeah . . . fine . . . ouch_

She held the deep gash. The narwhal went up to the surface, splashing about, then dove down towards her, missing, again.

**Taylor's POV**

The thing was mad!!! It just wouldn't give up! I never thought that a narwhal could get so angry . . . maybe they took her baby or something . . . on the bright side, I found out how to keep my thoughts away from Nossida without turning off my frequency. Just put them in the back of my head.

Narwhal points its nose at me, _again_. Missing me, _again_.

It's not that hard. Just shove it back there. I tried to do that with my wrist, but it was so dang hard! It hurt Sooooo much! Hmmmm . . . maybe Nossida could fix it for me . . . I mentally smiled as the fat fish darted at me, narrowly missing, but the fat fish's fat fin got me right in the stomach.

It totally knocked the wind out of me. My eyesight began to blur, and my limbs went numb. The last few bubbles escaped from my lips, it being just over ten minutes (the longest I could hold). As I began to sink, I heard a splash up above me. Whoever had come to save me obviously didn't care about the killer in the tank.

_**Taylor! Taylor!**_

Then a sharp pain.

Stupid Narwhal.


	5. My Superman

**A/N: Awesome! I think I gotcha hooked!!! I've been waiting so long to write this chap!**

**-Taylor -365**

My Superman

**Nossida's POV**

I did not see that coming. The long nose of the Narwhal went _strait through her_. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it came back out. I thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"Uh, Oh!" said the commander. "Nossida could you-" I didn't hesitate. I just jumped right in. She was right about the water being cold. It was freezing. I swam deeper as the Narwhal kept nocking her with it's tail.

I quickly put my arms around her waist and pulled her to the surface. Air quickly came into her lungs, though she was still unconsious.

"Nossida, could you bring her to her room? The large wound should heal in a couple minutes, but I'm not sure about the small ones." said the commander, leaving the room.

"Yeah . . ." I called. Her clothes where drenched in water and blood. I gulped and pulled her to the platform.

"Taylor?" I said softly. "Taylor . . ." she didn't answer. Her frequency had shut down on its own. I just picked up her small body bridal style and walked slowly back to our room.

I stared at her beautiful face. I didn't get to do that often. I didn't want her to catch me. She was perfect. To me at least. I wondered if her stomach had healed yet. I just barely lifted her shirt.

She was healed, but very bloody. She also had bruises on her side, where the tail had hit her. Then we got to the room. I opened the door and set her on the top bunk. She liked to hang out up there with me.

_Nossida . . . . Nossida . . . ._

_**Right here,**_ she suddenly sat up and coughed up water and a bit of blood. Luckily she had a towel under her.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

**Normal POV**

She looked at his worried expression.

"Yeah . . ." her soft voice was hoarse. She hopped off the bed and cringed.

"Ow . . ." she muttered, holding her stomach.

"You're sure?"

"Yup. I'm going to go take a shower." She took a pile of clothes from her bag, and walked to the bathroom.

She thought about what had happened before she got hit. Did she actually _like_ Nossida?

**Taylor's POV**

Well Yeah. He's my friend. I sighed. Don't be stupid Taylor, _love_ him. I think so. I thought in the back of my mind. I've never loved anyone before. Not even liked. No . . . I'm Miss Independent . . . I can't love anyone. I don't want to get hurt . . . but I love him . . . too much.

_Argh! Why do I have to be in love!!!!_ That was waaaay in the front.

_**With who?**_

_No one!_ I thought too quickly. I just softly sang to myself. I didn't care if Nossida heard me in my mind.

"_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere (no)  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
I Said ooh, she fell in love_

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you,  
when love is true.

Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, on you  
When love, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see...

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, on you  
When love, when love is true... OWWW!!!_" _I finished with a screech.

Didn't see that coming.

_**What?!**_

_What the hell happened to my wrist?! Oh, sorry for swearing. It just hurts so bad!_

I got dressed and brushed my hair with one hand while I examined my wrist and walked out of the bathroom.

Nossida came to me and wrapped my wrist in cloth. I secretly smiled. Once he was done, I jumped up onto the top bunk. He was next to me in seconds. I smiled and hugged him. He held me close.

"How did I get out?"

"I saved you. I jumped in and pulled you out, then brought you back here."

"My Superman." Taylor muttered. Then they both realized that they were still hugging. They pulled back, blushing.

"Can I see your bruises?" Nossida asked.

"Yeah . . . where are they?"

"Your stomach."

"Oh . . . then . . . well . . ."

"I just want to see how bad they are."

"Ok . . ."

_**I hope I can pull her shirt up for her. . . I probably can't . . .**_

I burst out laughing, falling onto my back.

"What?" Nossida's face began to redden.

"You . . . forgot to . . . turn your frequency off!" I managed between laughs.

Then he turned scarlet.

"I-You-It-" he studdered. I stopped laughing.

"It's fine with me . . . I want you to . . ." I muttered.

"Yay."

He slowly lifted up my shirt farther than needed and looked at my stomach. I sneezed.

"Are you sick now?" he joked.

"Nope. I just sneeze when something good is about to happen . . ." I explaned. He smiled.

"Well, could you wait just a sec for that to happen?"

"Yup."

"Kay, this isn't it, but your bruises are healed."

"Woo Hoo." I said unenthusiastically. He continued to stare.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" he pulled my shirt down and laid next to me as I sneezed again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

"It's fine." I turned onto my side to face him. He did the same to face me. Then he lightly kissed me on the lips.

It lasted!


	6. Need Help Author's Note

**A/N: I need help. What do I write now? Tell me!!!**

**I luv u all!!! –Taylor-365**


	7. I Know He WOULDN'T do that

**A/N: This is what happened on my graduation: My older sister gets a $50 bill. I get nothing. My sister gets lots of cards. I get nothing. My sister gets a special dinner. I don't. I don't matter at all. She matters the **_**whole world**_**. My family even told me to my face, "You're not important today." On **_**my**_** graduation. My sister gets all this stuff for going to one school for 3 years. I get nothing for going to one school for **_**6**_** years. How does that make me feel? Unimportant. Unloved. Uncared. Like I don't matter to any one anymore. It makes me want to cry. This is a true story. -Taylor-365 :(**

I know he wouldn't do that

**Taylor's POV**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Kinda like an orangutan. He puts his arms around me and holds me close. He also deepens the kiss. So he loved me back! Should I start a mental conversation? Or should I just think a phrase? Or nothing?

_**I love you.**_

_I love you too. Thanks, you just saved me from having to make up some stupid speech to say that I love you._

_**I'd love you either way.**_

_Awwww . . ._

_**I know this is a stupid question, but are you enjoying this?**_

_Yup!_

_**Me too.**_ We mentally smiled.

_You're __definitely__ My Superman._

_**You're **__**definitely**__** just plain mine.**_ We mentally laughed. It made me feel mental. Heck! Everything we did was mental! Except for this . . . =)

-----------------------------------------*~*------------------------------------------------

**Nossida's POV**

That worked out well. We eventually fell asleep, her small body in my arms. The next morning, we were called for another event, and I was sent to go through a hard obstacle course, which is really stupid compared to Taylor's scary event. It made her flip out so much, that she barely even _drinks_ water. After that, we just never went to the events, because you can't be picked twice.

_**The last event is today . . .**_

_Yup. I guess that means we get out soon._

_**Uh, hu. We choose one planet, and if we ever want to switch, we have to consult-**_

_A doctor!_

_**What?**_

_Sorry, on those medication commercials, it always says, 'consult a doctor'. _I smirked.

_**We have to consult the authorities.**_

_Well that's stupid._

_**I know, isn't it? We go into space first, and then they send us in pods to go to our planet.**_

_Kewl._

_**What planet are you going to?**_

_Ha! Whatever you go to!___I smiled.

_**Hey, I've been wondering why you didn't use your powers to get away from the Narwhal.**_

**Taylor's POV**

We decided to go to the last event. So we thought and talked on the way there.

_I . . . um . . . I . . ._

_**What? You can tell me.**_

"I drank chocolate before we left . . ." I muttered.

"_Drank?_ What type?"

"Dark . . ."

"Just plain melted chocolate?"

"Yup."

"Why? That's not how you eat chocolate and it stops you from using your powers!"

"Well I didn't know . . . I've never had chocolate before . . ." Nossida sighed and hugged me. We arrived at the deck and saw a big mud pit with a thin beam above it. Some alien named Gripper had to walk across the beam and not fall. Hmm . . . my challenge was ridiculous!

He fell after one step. Nossida and I snickered.

"Ok, everybody!" said the Commander. "Today is sort of like your graduation. But it's just a party. We will first go back to space and get ready. Get ready as in, get all dressed up. Then we will do the celebration."

"Crap . . ." I muttered.

"What?"

"I have to wear a dress." Nossida laughed as we started walking back to our room.

"I'd love to see that."

"And I'd love to see you in a tux." His face reddened and I laughed.

We packed everything up, and were soon boarding the spaceship. The trip lasted hours. But it went by faster cuz I fell asleep. Once we got back, the commander informed us that we had more private rooms to get ready in.

I thought this was totally stupid. But then I remembered a dress that I had made for the dance at Single town Middle school when I used to go there, but I ended up not going. And luckily, I had it with me.

The dress was short. It had thin straps, and from the waist up, it was tight. Not skin tight, but tight. And from the waist down, it was loose and uneven at the end. Not wave uneven, but kind of like upside down mountains. And all the mountains where different sizes. The color was a dark forest green on the loose part, and a light, mint green on the tight part. Also on the tight part, there was a black line separating a small dark green spot at the top left corner (front POV), and there was a black line separating the loose and tight parts.

I got to my room, and got ready. I was going to look _sooooo _stupid. I wore jean shorts under the dress which stopped right below my knees. The dress stopped right above my knees. I also decided to wear my converse and a black sweatshirt.

As for my hair, it was put up in a high-ish pony tail, and had a clip holding it back to make my hair look shorter and sort of wavy . . . like a waterfall. Then two thin strips of hair hung at the sides of my face. And for makeup . . . I didn't do anything. Nossida said that I looked naturally beautiful. (I had smiled and said, "_Awwww_ . . . thanks. And you're naturally handsome . . ."

I danced out of my room and to the main hall. Two other gossipy aliens in their human form where standing in the middle of the room, and as I walked in, I heard them mutter comments about me.

"_What_ is she wearing?!" murmured one tall, blonde girl in a blue dress.

"I know! It's so _weird_!" said the other, a blonde too, and in a fire engine red dress. They were a _little _strange to me, but I really didn't care.

As the time flew by, the bar was opened, and more and more aliens in human form arrived. But no sign of Nossida.

_Where are you?_

_**I just walked in the door.**_

_Oh. Promise not to comment?_

_**Why not?**_

_I'll turn tomato red._

_**Okey-Dokey **_

He looked . . . . _wow_. He just wore a plain black tux like all the other guys and converse. But to me it was _much_ more. He spotted me standing in the corner and smiled. I smiled back. He simply put his hands in his pockets and skipped over happily like a four year old who just got a lolly-pop. I laughed.

"Howdy." He greeted me without and accent and stood beside me.

"Sup" I replied. Then we turned our frequency off since we were right there. We talked for most of the time and then he offered to go get drinks. I sighed as I watched him disappear into the crowd of aliens. I was lucky to have him. He was perfect. _My_ Superman. No one else's.

About a half hour passed and I wondered where he was. Last time I saw, the line had only two costumers. And that was like 30 seconds before he walked over there.

Then I got a hunch on where he might be, but I know he wouldn't do that, so I stayed put. But then the idea got to me and I darted around looking for the girls I saw before everyone had gotten here. Then I found them.

He was there, to my surprise, and I began to breath hard and quick as she leaned in towards him. He didn't move like he normally would have. Him and the blue blonde just closed their eyes, and let it happen. I caught one glimpse, and ran.

_He wouldn't do that._


	8. I'll be back

**June 17, 2009. Wednesday**

**A/N: I'm not going to be able to update 4 a while cuz I'm going to Hawaii for a couple days. But when I get back, I'll try to update soon!!! I luv u and miss u guys already!!! I'll be back on Monday!!!**

**-Taylor-365**


	9. Mango Yogurt

**A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back. Yay! Thnx 4 Ur comments. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got back at 10:00pm. I got a hotel on the beach. But I swallowed a ton of salt water. YUCK!!! I'll try to post a picture from my trip. Pearl Harbor was sooo sad!!! HEY! Enough about me. This is the last chap. :'( but I'm writing another story! It's gonna be Danny/Cathy, Chris/Sam. So plz help me. I need ideas. I luv u all.**

**~Taylor-365 XD**

Mango Yogurt

**Taylor's POV**

I still couldn't believe he did that. It's not him. I know that he would help someone out if they were faking it, and I was fine with it, but he would have refused to _kiss_ someone. I was broken. Sitting in my room watching Romeo and Juliet. I never watch that movie.

And the really suckish part was that I still loved him. I'm such an idiot. Maybe he was still on the dark side. I laughed inside my head. That sounded stupid. 'The Dark Side' didn't exist. Unless you were in Star Wars. But anyhow, I still hoped that it was an accident. I couldn't think how though.

I had transferred to earth and now had a room in a hotel. I had started the school year with everyone else and it had been two months. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 7: 30. Time for school. Once I got to Science, Jeremy rushed up to me.

"Taylor, you got a note from the lunch lady." He said holding it out to me. I took it.

"Lunch Lady? If it's about me not eating-"

"No, no. She wants you to fix the yogurt machine."

"Ok?"

"Yeah . . ." he began to whisper. "How's Cathy? Is she inter-"

"Jeremy!" I groaned annoyed. He looked at me with big eyes. I glared back. "Fine, but that look doesn't work. I just want you to leave me alone." I sat down and Cathy sat down next to me.

"Jeremy won't leave me alone. What should I tell him?" I asked.

"Znorps!"~She knew I was an alien, just not that I was the 'only one'~"Uhhh . . . tell him . . . that I'm with someone, but I won't tell you who!"

"Hokey- Dokey."

"Thanks, Taylor!"

"Yup." I passed on the message and got it over with.

**Nossida's POV**

I think she was getting really annoyed with me. She got the feeling I was stalking her. I was in no classes with her at Shingletown middle school. I kept trying to tell her what really happened, but she wouldn't listen. She'd just be gone in seconds. But I'm stupid cuz I could have just thought about it. So I did.

**Normal POV**

_**I'm walking over to the bar, and Blondie stops me. She says that she trying to get away from some guy and if I would help. Of course I said yes, I loved to help people . . . aliens. So she said to pretend as if we were about to kiss, but then her friend would 'interrupt' us. I agreed, still doubting it, and closed my eyes. But then the idiot actually did kiss me! So I suddenly was gone, looking for you. She didn't see me leave, but yeah. So now I'm stuck here**_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Really?_ She thought in a small voice.

_**Yup. Do you forgive me?**_

_Well, yeah, I guess. I was stupid . . . make a big deal out of it._

_**No, I was the stupid one. I would have done the same.**_

_Ok, I have to go fix the yogurt machine. Alone. The lunch lady went home._

_**That sucks. What flavor?**_

_Mango._

_**Yuck.**_

_I know._

They hated mango.

**Nossida's POV**

Began to walk to the school cafeteria to help Taylor. I also just wanted to hear her voice again. I got to the door and heard her slip and fall.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Gross!" I smiled. That was definitely Taylor.

I walked in and she looked around the corner.

"Nossida!!!" she squeaked. I laughed. She was covered in mango yogurt. Suddenly she frowned.

"You probably don't want to hug me right now . . ." she said sadly.

"As if I care!" I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her. She did her orangutan thing and deepened the kiss. The song Miss Independent (By Ne-Yo, not Kelly Clarkson) ran through my head as my tongue slipped through her partly open lips.

The End


End file.
